itshfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Shadows
Into the Shadows is an alternate universe of Skylanders, created by Luminous35. The genre of the series is an "action-packed adventure with mystery and a hint of drama." The first episode was released May 28th 2016 on Luminous35's youtube channel. The first season, which are actually called arcs, is currently in the works, with a second arc renewed called Black Magic to release sometime later this year. A total of 15 episodes are supposed to air for each arc, and are around 10 to 20 minutes long. Plot "Skylands is in peril, when new threats arise tear the world they've known and loved apart. What will the remaining team be able to do to save their land? How can they stop it? An action packed adventure with mystery, and a hint of drama is on the way!" Into the Shadows takes place in an alternate version of Skylands, where it's protected from the threats by alternate versions of already existing Skylanders. The series is mainly focused on Alex, Atarah, Crow and Darkstar, mostly told from their point of view, and their story. Them and the rest of the Academy attempt to protect the realm from the "villains" of the show, Condor, Rune, Hippo, and likely more. Into the Shadows was originally a roleplay told on DarkSpyro during 2014, but was reverted into a Youtube series in 2016 after several years of not doing anything with the series. Despite this, the Youtube Edition is still slightly different. Characters Main Cast *Alex - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Crow - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Atarah - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Darkstar - First Appearance - The Newcomer Additional Roles *Condor - First Appearance - The Sun Fades *Rune - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Hippo - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Dylan - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Clobber - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Yukon - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Black Magic - First Appearance - Rescue the Light *Derrick - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Roserita - First Appearance - Roses Are Pink, You Should Rethink *Techno - First Appearance - Roses Are Pink, You Should Rethink *Daphne - First Appearance - Shifts of Light *Hurricane - First Appearance - On the Hunt *Volcano - First Appearance - On the Hunt *Zeke - First Appearance - The Sun Fades *Cinder - First Appearance - The Sun Fades *Skylar - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Stardust - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Skull - First Appearance - The Sun Fades *Crash - First Appearance - The Sun Fades *Vanille - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Inferno - First Appearance - The Newcomer *Ruby and Blizzard - First Appearance - The Newcomer Episode List Arc 1 *Episode 1: The Newcomer *Episode 2: The Sun Fades *Episode 3: Mysterious Activity *Episode 4: Rescue the Light *Episode 5: Roses are Pink, You Should Rethink *Episode 6: Grinding Your Gears *Episode 7: The Darkest Hour Begins *Episode 8: On the Hunt *Episode 9: Bring Home the Darkness *Episode 10: Shifts of Light *Episode 11: Eternal Darkness *Episode 12: Look Out Lookout! *Episode 13: The Darkest Hour *Episode 14: The Golden Betryal *Episode 15: How It Ends Arc 2 - Black Magic Trivia